


I'll never forget you till the day I die

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver



Series: Poetry Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The one shot is named after 'Zara Larsson, MNEK - Never Forget You' which I have literally been listening to on repeat recently.</p><p>Though the song is sort of directed to a romantic attachment, I sort of broadened my use of the line to family as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll never forget you till the day I die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn/gifts).



> The one shot is named after 'Zara Larsson, MNEK - Never Forget You' which I have literally been listening to on repeat recently.
> 
> Though the song is sort of directed to a romantic attachment, I sort of broadened my use of the line to family as well.

**I'll never forget you till the day I die**

(Angels take Manhattan) 

 

Her parents were gone  

and the man she loved wanted nothing to do with her. 

He hadn't said so in that much words, but he'd made it clear 

by his abrasive and acrimonious manner.  

Without them, her life was burdened and dark.  

Their loss weighed heavy on her hearts.  

 

Sure, some things were meant to fall through  

Disappointment, grief and loss were inevitable  

Oh she knew; she knew too well in fact -  

She was a victim raised in aftermath of a battle. 

Deprived of some much. Too many and too much taken 

But that this time it should be her family 

Fate was so cruel.  

 

She tried her best not to fall apart 

But she feared that the searing pain would always be a part  

Of every fiber of her being for she couldn't forget  

All the happy days of the past and the ones that were to come 

That they didn’t get.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gifted to Jenn because you've been really supportive of my work


End file.
